


Best

by clouding02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, I Tried, M/M, My First Smut, No Condom, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings, Smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Jongin e Kyungsoo have sex.And they are best friends in love with each other, but i added that just to make it a bit dramatic. Also I love when best friends who are in love with each other but don't know about each other's feelings fuck. Maybe one day I'll write a full fanfiction for this prompt... Yes, why not. Also this is my first time writing smut, I wanted to try lol, but it probably sucks lol.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 10





	Best

Underneath him a boy, laying on his belly, half naked, only wearing a white t-shirt and white socks. Black hair, not too long, not too short. So Jongin, sitting on his thighs, almost on his back-cheeks, enters Kyungsoo, embracing every sound they make together. First he goes slowly, really slowly, staying almost full inside. Short thrusts, deep. Then he takes everything outside, thrusting in one, deep and strong move all in again, gaining speed with each movement. Kyungsoo almost doesn't seem there.He's not noisy. Jongin is noisier, but he doesn't break that almost-silence. Only a few whines, feeble moans, groans and the metallic sound of Jongin's jeans' belt fills the air in that room, Kyungsoo's room, who's alone at home since his parents went on vacation together.

Jongin's hands hold Kyungsoo's shoulders tightly. Then he brings his face in the back the shorter boy's neck, starting to slightly bite and lick. His thrusts start becoming faster and faster, all inside, never leaving Kyungsoo's warmness. Then they both feel they're about to explode, so Jongin releases himself inside the other boy and Kyungsoo on his own mattress, untouched.

As they pant for the exhausting experience they've just ended, Kyungsoo sits crossing his legs, still leaking white from inside and half naked, and Jongin does the same, next to him.

"Why are you still fully dressed?" Kyungsoo asks, looking at his best friend.

Jongin, still daydreaming while watching his crush's eyes, answers. 

"When we arrived home you looked like you were in a rush, I didn't want to waste your time." 

"Does it take that long to get undressed?" 

"I guess so." 

And they look at each other, giggling. They don't know that they are each other's loved one, yet they'll keep on being best friends and fuck buddies for a long time. They don't know that a single "I love you" could take their relationship to the next level, because they're convinced that it could ruin their friendship forever. So, as fools, they'll keep their foolishness with them.


End file.
